The Pages Of Caelacantor
by Esperingan
Summary: Full OC, AU An orphaned, 19 yr old girl, Jessica Heavensinger, is follwing in the footsteps of her sister- Failing magic school! Once she turns 21, she can't graduate! Why can't she manage to read spells in spellbooks or practice them well?
1. Prologue 1 & 2  Chapter 1

Negima Fanfic Prologue 1

Full OC (no Negima characters)

AU (Well, it's actually going to be based in England)

**Prologue 1: The Countess**** and the Lord **

Long ago...

The wind blew dust through the canyon, whistling through the fissure-like gap. In the distance, two figures faced each other, one on each side of the golden, dry cliffs.

On the one side, a woman with lush, long, blonde hair that flowed in the wind, like her sky blue gown was. She was crying, her slitted, sapphire eyes glistened as her head tilted downwards. Her arms were hidden behind her beautiful, pearl-white, feathered wings. Facing her was a thin faced, grinning man on the other side of the three metre gap. His eyes were as scarlet as blood, his brown mop like hair blew in front of them occasionally. He had a chestnut brown goatee beard and a short moustache that surrounded is malevolent grin. His hooded long-coat, which was buttoned from the waist up, was also hit by the wind, the tail of coat flapped violently in it. Dark grey, bat-like wings, protruded from his back, barely absorbing the wind's impact.

"My children have easily taken the lead in this war. My family has dominated your sons, and your daughters are barley resisting! Power shall belong to me and all of my children! - You might as well give up!" the Lord laughed towards the Countess.

The Countess looked up at him, her face was unpleasantly narrowed, "Our Children shall create true peace! I warn you, foul fiend, that you shall not, succeed!" she scowled, her voice was hoarse.

"Ha! You make big talks with such a brave face, yet you lack to see the fact that you have been defeated, just accept it," the Lord hawked with glee.

The Countess repetitively scowled, "Fool! I know it! _Our_ children shall achieve _the_ _true _peace that everyone on earth has been seeking since the beginning of existence."

"Ha, your children shall not achieve peace since they won't exist for much longer! You must be suffering from madness- your family is being annihilated after al-" the Lord preached humorously, before his speech was cut by the Countess, her voice had turned shrill.

"SHUT THE F*** UP AND LISTEN WILL YOU!" the Lord stared at her; his glee had turned into vague curiosity as his smile vanished and one of his brown eyebrows started to lift, his eyes became as wide as tennis balls, "_**OUR**_ _CHILDREN_, _NEITHER MINE_ AND _NEITHER YOURS!_" the Countess continued, her voice still as shrill as before.

"How!… I had never touched you anywhere near your womb's entrance during our courtship times…"the Lord panicked, but the Countess just simply shook her head. The Lord then realized where she was going with this, "so that is how _it_ shall come into play…, then this is what it shall take to ensure my family's control over these worlds…, it is decided!" he pointed across the steep gap towards the Countess, "I shall write a family heirloom that shall ensure that my wishes are achieved."

Without haste, the Countess turned around to leave; her wings positioned themselves backward after having covered the front of her top torso, her head turned around to look at the Lord for the last time, showing the side of her face. Her slitted eyes truly gleamed like sapphires, a tear streak still glistening on her cheek, "I shall retaliate with nearly the same method!" and with that, she kicked off into the air. The Lord watched her disappear into the sky as she flapped her wings with an air of beauty; a pearl white feather floated down gracefully, down into the fissure and down again, until the darkness consumed it.

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue 2: A Sister's Promise<strong>

On 17th Jantuary 1995, 16:04 o'clock

The room was dark, light shone from the skylight on to two girls who were sitting on a bed, holding each other tight. The older of the two had short orange hair, which glowed in the sun's ray; her eyes were closed. She wore black robes over her white shirt, which had a blue bow around the collar. She was also wearing a grey skirt, white, knee length socks and black, formal loafers. Her cheek lay on top of the head (of which shoulder length, brown hair covered it) of a little girl who was wearing black, buckle shoes, woollen tights, and a scholastic skirt and a yellow jumper. She was crying (with her eyes shut tight) into one of the bosoms of the older girl, who was stroking her arm, comforting the sobbing child.

"There now, please don't cry Jess," the older girl pleaded, her red slitted eyes opened to look at Jess. "Look, its okay, I can still get a job. That's why I studied at college along side it… I can still support us both," the older girl said gentally and calmly.

Jess scrunched her face up before blurting out her words, "Why? Amy, why can't you continue your studies in magic? Why?"

"Because that's the law, Jess… I have turned twenty-one today… you know that I am not allowed to graduate anymore!" Amy responded; her voice was weak, her red slitted eyes started to water a little.

"It's not fair, it's not fair! It was your dream! How can they just do that!" Jess moaned frantically.

Amy responded, trying to keep her feelings in, "Because… life isn't fair Jess. That's just the way things are," Amy was now looking at Jess, who was starting to rub her eyes on her yellow sleeves after breaking from Amy's hug. Jess faced Amy with her eyes closed, showing her narrowed and serious face.

"Then it's decided!" Jess said, her voice now calmer than before, "I shall achieve your dream for you!" she continued as she opened her beautiful, lavender/ purple eyes, "I shall become a great Magistra Magi! I'll do it for you...! ...And that is my promise to you as your sister!" Jess tilted her head upwards, she was now looking up at the sky light watching the clouds drift through the orange sky, "_I can't let **that irony** become a reality!_"

Note: magistra = Fem for magister

* * *

><p><strong>Tuesday <strong>**7****th**** July 2009 (note: this is the date in the story not when I wrote this chapter)**

Today was like any other day in Birmingham. Just as I walked past them, July's sun hit the buildings. The Selfridge's silver, mosaic building reflected golden light in multiple directions. As I strolled along the street, I noticed someone familiar, a girl that I remember from years before…

…

…

After catching a glimpse of someone watching her across the other side of Moor Street Road, Jess looked towards the gazing, young man curiously as she walked. To ignore the cream-brown and gelled up haired 'creep', she simply looked straight on ahead- bam! Jess's face had planted into a tree; her arms were comically poised in front of her, past the tree. On the other side of the road, the cream-brown haired man sweat dropped. Falling backwards, onto her bottom, Jess clenched nose, to prevent the scarlet blood from staining her brown uniform blazer and forest green skirt.

"Need a tissue?" a deep yet soft voice asked, causing Jess's gaze to avert upwards. It was the young man that had been staring at her. He was now offering her a piece of tissue paper.

"erb… yeb' pleab'," Jess replied in a soft, corked tone as the boy passed her the tissue, "thangs," she said politely. As she applied the piece of paper to her nose, she realized that the man was also wearing formal clothing: he was wearing a dark grey blazer and dark grey trousers, black lace-less loafers, a white shirt and a navy blue tie.

"Here, let me help you up… err... Jess, was it?" the young man asked politely as he offered Jess his hand. _How did he know my name?_ Jess thought to herself, analyzing the man suspiciously as she held his hand, finally realizing that she had seen him before, especially since she recognises his dark navy blue eyes; they almost looked completely black if it had not been for the sun. Now that she was back on her feet, Jess stared at the man with her lavender-purple eyes, trying to concentrate on her past.

"Have I met you before?" Jess enquired curiously. The man face planted on the floor in disbelief. Once he was back on his feet, he looked at Jess with a serious face.

"Don't you remember? We went to the same schools as each other; we were in the same tutor class at high school!" The man exclaimed.

"Oh yeah, I remember now! You were the goofy boy from tutor time!" Jess suddenly realized, loudly expressing the news. In dismay, the man's shoulders, arms and head slumped, making him sway sorrowfully as he groaned the word 'goofy' weakly and repeatedly to himself.

After getting over the shame and embarrassment, the man nervously introduced himself, "Well, I guess that you wouldn't know my name then… the name is Mark, Mark Gardd."

"Nice to meet you Mark, I'm Jessica Heavensinger," Jess grinned, her eyes now closed, as if she had a fox's face. Mark face planted on the floor.

"But we already know each other through school! why is she treating the situation as if we never kew each other!" Mark muffled to the floor. Jess giggled a little bit to herself. BOOM! CRASH! Everyone on the street suddenly turned towards the direction of the Selfridge's building. In fear, millions upon millions of people came sprinting out of the building, as if the building itself was puking them out.

"Terrorists!" a civilian cried hysterically, just as he ran past Jess and Mark.

…

…

Watching the human stampede, Jess and I avoided person. It wasn't too long until there was no one left. After turning towards Jess, I saw the look of determination in her eyes- _but wait a minute,_ I thought, _she's not really thinking about-,_ but it was too late; Jess had started to run towards the Selfridge's building. I had to make a decision, a decision that would change the rest of my life! Run away from danger or…

…

…

Jess ran as fast as she could; she ran up those stairs and launched herself through those doors, landing on the Starbucks café's hard ground. _Hmm… that was stupid and pointless, _she thought looking back at the doors. _Wouldn't it be better if those metal, garage door like thingies started to slide down and seal of the entrances exits already?_ she pondered. A loud, high pitched roar travelled throughout the building making it tremble. _Damn! _Jess thought, _I knew it_... _I need to get it under control or else the media will expose us!_ Back on her feet, Jess started to run towards the loud roaring. Once she reached the middle of the mall, Jess noticed the red, scaly lizard, that was three times the size of a lion, at the centre of the oval shape created by the balconies of the different floors. The was beast flying with its bat-like, scarlet wings. It had scales that spiked away from the rims its jaws and a tail with an arrow head shaped point. _So this is where it got to, the Red Welsh Dragon that escaped two days ago, _explained to herself, _I must get on with this… man, I wish that I knew more spells than this, but it will have to do._ Suddenly, as she looked up at it, Jess noticed that the dragon's slitted green eyes connect with her purple ones- it was about to dive at her; Jess was thumbing her pocket, panicking slightly yet still obviously hysterically attacking at her pocket. Swiftly, she finally pulled out her brown wand; the golden, five-pointed star glowing as she started to incantate loudly, "Inter Bonum et Malum, Nuetrum est Clavis: Aquaticus Carceris! (Between Good and Evil, Neither/Neutrality is [the] Key: Water Prison!)," directing the wand at the beast. Water spouted from the star, blasting the dragon back before it could make impact on Jess. The water immediately surrounded the dragon, forming a bubble filled with water; the bubble contained the winged reptile as it thrashed about in it. _It worked! _Jess cheered to herself, mentally.

"What the hell is th… how the hell did you… what the heck are you!" cried a familiar and quivery voice. Jess swerved round to catch Mark's horrified, jaw-dropped face; his eyes were wide but his navy blue irises and black pupils had shrunk in size due to shock.

"Max!" Jess muttered, leading to Mark face planting again;_ Damn it! My cover's blown!_ she worried. The next instance, it started to rain. "Oh, I'm getting wet- wait a minute!" Jess realized. Glancing back, she saw the dragon lift its head before it roared with great fury- it had broken out of the bubble. "This is our only chance to escape! Whilst its eyes are averted upwards! Come on, Max!" Jess alerted Mark, grabbing hold of his hand before rushing of into any random shop that she could find. Whilst Jess ran, Mark was bobbing wobbly along on his side to her speed as her pull was the only thing moving him. Dazed with his eyes spiralling like whirlpools while he thought to himself: _Girls think that I am goofy, girls don't fancy me, girls don't get my name right, girls hate me _etc.

…

…

"Man is he still like this!" said a light yet frustrated voice. Slap! Mark came to his senses and woke up, "Finally…, you're awake," Jess said softly; She was looking down on him as he sat, half leaning against a wall- Slap!

"Oi! What was that for!" Mark yelled in surprise.

Jess simply replied "That's for breaking my concentration!"

"Hn!" Mark whimpered.

Jess explained, knowing that it was unavoidable (that Mark knows about her), "The spell that I was using was the only one that I know… well I know two other spells but one is ineffective and the other spell is… well…inappropriate," Jess finished as her face turned red.

"Wait I remember now! You're a water fairy!" Mark exclaimed. Jess's face planted in the ground (this time) but she quickly got back up!

"No! You idiot! I'm a mage! A witch! A Magistra Magi!" she yelled at the boy, only to quickly cover her mouth with her hands from realizing that sht she was making it worse by admitting to being a mage.

"Ok, ok, ok, I'm sorry," Mark squinted, "Wait! Why don't you try that spell again?"

Rolling her eyes, Jess replied, "I have! While you were all… wobbly and muttering something about girls…" then in a side note, Jess quickly muttered, "…Pervert…" before continuing, " I went back out there, but my efforts were useless, unless you count dousing fires, but, at every turn, the dragon just kept on evading my attacks, one after another! Plus, all mages know that that Welsh Dragons learn fast about their opponents during battle! Luckily, I was able to get out of its sights and return without it following me back here."

Mark suddenly realized that he was in the Disney shop; there were plushies of Mickey Mouse, Whinnie the Pooh, Tigger, etc every where, "Well. out of all of the shops" Mark laughed.

"Oh, spare me the mockeries please; because of you, there is a liability that I'm going to be turned into an ermine!" she said bitterly before spacing out in an epiphany and then bursting out into a panicky voice, "Oh, please don't tell anybody, if the magical society finds out that you have found out that I am mage, I will be turned in to a stoat! And and-"

"Ok, ok, calmed down Jess, I won't tell anyone about this, I swear," Mark reassured her.

After some thought, Jess replied, "Hm just to be absolutely sure, so that you get punished as well if you do decide to reveal this to anyone, I will perform the other spell but I will require help- it might be able to help us capture the beast… are you willing to help me?"

"So you are going to use the other spell then, well I'll be obliged to help you! What will I have to do?" Mark enquired curiously as Jess hoisted him up to his feet.

Blushing, Jess answered "It's kinda inappropriate... you have to... you have to kiss me!"

Mark replied with nearly a laugh, "Hah! That's what you call inappropriate! Bring it on!" he beamed; _she was worried about a little peck on the cheek! _he thought.

"As you wish!" Jess replied; _man what a perv!_ she thought, her blush growing, "well, here goes nothing!" She pointed her wand at the floor, "Inter Bonum et Malum, Nuetrum est Clavis: Evocum Circulus Magica (Between Good and Evil, Neither/Neutrality is [the] Key: Summon Magic Circle)." Suddenly, a pink light shone from underneath both of them. Mark then noticed the source of the light; a circle big enough for them both to stand in. It had markings, that were the same glowing colour as the circle itself, which could only be described as another circle that together with the original makes a stripy ring with different symbols between each stripe and two triangular rings weaving together to make a hexagram. A smaller hexagram, which was in a rotation difference of ninety degrees to the one prior sat in the middle of it. Right in the middle there was a shape of an eye. "Pactio!" Jess yelled and without a notice, air flowed up from the strange circular marking on the floor; because of this, Mark and Jess's clothing started to flow up as well as Jess's hair. "Now!" She exclaimed.

"Ok" Mark replied. Puckering her lips, Jess felt something on her cheek and then something else that was light hit the floor.

"No Mark! Not on the cheek," Jess said in an attempt to set Mark straight, "Like this!" Grabbing his arms, she pulled Mark towards her. _Hold on! Did she just say my name properly,_ Mark realized mentally. Before he knew it, he felt Jess's soft lips upon his; he saw her closed eyes as she relaxed. On the other hand, Mark was tense and his eyes were wide open in shock, _is my nose bleeding? _he asked himself. Beyond his own control, he began to get more into the kiss; He and Jess swapped expressions. But, shortly after, they both bore the same look; their eyes were closed as the kiss grew more passionate. It wasn't to long before Jess's back leaned against the wall; Mark leaned forward onto her, their lips still connected. Without hesitation, Jess and Mark broke away from each other. Both blushing and panting, the two looked away from each other as they were too embarrassed to face one another.

"I see what you mean by inappropriate" Mark said with all of his courage.

"I guess that I put to much aphrodisiac in to that pactio, sorry," Jess explained herself.

Exhausted, Mark replied in a high pitched voice, "You think!" _Aphrodisiac? Well I guess that it is a spell that involves lip to lip kissing, _he thought. Jess peered at the floor as a card gently floated down.

"Hey! Let's check out your card! Or should I say cards!" Jess suddenly exclaimed with excitement, only to further confuse the boy.


	2. Restraining the Dragon

**Ch.****2 Restraining the Dragon!**

Jess kneeled down to pick up the cards on the floor next to her and Mark. _Wow my first pactio!_ _Hopefully this doesn't mean that I'll end up with that dork, _she thought, looking up at Mark, analysing him. He just simply blushed and slid his eyes to his left (near a shelf). _What a girl!_, Jess thought dismally. _Uh-oh! _Mark thought, _out of all of the ways I had to look whilst Jess is where she has to be._ On the shelf was an open magazine, which Mark recognised as a 'NUTS' mag. His nose started to bleed at the nude pictures of women; Mark started to panic to himself, _I gotta_ _move away before I get an-_

"What the hell do you think you're doing!?" Jess roared with omnipotent rage, "How dare you hit my head with that!?" and with that, Jess's fully charged fist met Mark's lightly bloody face; he went flying the shop doors, shattering glass. After landing, he rolled to the centre of the mall, his eyes swirling. _What an idiot! Look at what he made me do! I guess that I'll take a look at these later, Je_ss complained to herself, placing the cards in her inside blazer pocket. With all of the speed that she could conjure, Jess dashed out of the Disney shop, grabbed Mark by the back of his blazer collar and dragged him along. Again, Mark's limp body bobbed and wobbled along to the pull, his eyes still swirled. _Damn, because of this idiot, I now have to find another open shop!,_ she pondered, _is he mumbling?_

Mark was indeed mumbling to himself, "Girls… are trying… to kill… me...."

_Hmmm, maybe I should have made a doll contract with him instead, _Jess thought to herself. _Ah, here we go! The bullring supermarket! It's perfect; the dragon will take ages to get us now since it won't be able to fly due to the shallow ceiling. _Jess turned left and ran to the corner of the shop. After laying Mark against the freezer and crouching over him, she shook him violently. "Mark, wake up! Hello goofball, I said wake up!" Jess cried.

Opening his eyes, Mark woke up to the bounce of Jess's breasts; he hadn't noticed the missing buttons of her blazer and the top of her shirt, to the point that he could see her

bra a little bit. _Why do I sense danger from above…is it the dragon!?_, Mark wondered, slightly afraid as he looked up only to find Jess crunching her knuckles, her scary face and a throbbing vein on her forehead. Without haste, Mark threw his arms in front of himself in fear. But Jess backed down, stood up and walked a few steps away.

"Considering, the situation, I have no choice but to let that one go," she admitted, "we don't want to alert the dragon." Soon after, Jess pulled out a couple of cards from her inside her blazer. As soon as her sight connected with the images on the cards, Jess's cheeks puffed up, one of her hands immediately covered her mouth. From Mark's point of view, Jess's head and arms disappeared forward; all that Mark could see was her back jig up and down as her attempts to hide her laughter grew futile.

"Er… Jess? What's so fun-" Mark managed before Jess turned around.

"BWAHH HAHAHAAAAHAAAAAHAHHAHAHAHAHA!" Jess burst out laughing as Mark raised a brow, "My God, that's hilarious… I mean, I thought that your botched card is ridiculous but your actual card…! It's… it's…"

It took a few minutes for Jess to calm down; after hugging her own stomach, she wiped eyes with her sleeves before standing up straight. Holding out her arm in front of Mark, Jess presented him with one of the cards. "Ahh… sorry, I couldn't help myself, here," she breathed cheerfully, "This is your botched card." Mark took the card from her.

"Cheers," he gestured. Upon glancing at his 'botched' card, Mark's left eye twitched in disgust and shame, "Is that supposed to be me?" he murmured. The card had a, what Mark can only be described as, cartoony 'chibi' version of himself, with the clothes that he was currently wearing. It had a worried expression on its face whilst its arms were spread out, each hand holding wads of green notes; it looked like a stop motion cartoony version of Mark flapping his arms in worry with (American) money in his hands. Mark recognized the circular symbol in the background; it was the magic circle that was conjured by Jess moments earlier, except that instead of pink, it was electric blue. The outlines of the frames around the circle and the box at the bottom of the card were electric green. Two turquoise circles (labeled tonus), one on the top right, the other on the bottom left (labeled astralitas). The rest of the card was the cream-coloured of parchment paper. The bottom left circle had an image of a green wad of money. The card had 'minister card' written on the top. In the rectangle there were two subheadings: 'special abillities' and 'favourite foods'. The number thirteen appeared in brown on the top left of the corner; an upside down thirteen on the bottom right.

Above them, his surname (Gardd) in small print and his actual name (Markus) in a larger print underneath his surname were visible:

**Botched Card Stats**

Tonus: Blue

Title Below Name: The Amateur Bank Clerk

Special Abilities: Bringing the 'goof' in goofy

Favourite Foods: Burgers, Seafood and BBQ Ribs

Number: 13 (upside down = El)

"This card does depict a lot about me…" Mark sighed, "Well… may I see the other card please?" Mark asked. Jess passed the second card to him, snickering slightly while doing so. This card was the same as the previous one but certain details had changed; instead of 'special abilities' was replaced by 'virtus' and it said 'directio' instead of 'favourite foods'. 'minister card' was changed to 'Charta Ministralis' as well as other stats:

**Probationary Contract Card Stats**

Tonus (colour/tone): Caerulum Australitas (Astronomy): instead of money, there was a symbol shaped like the female/Venus symbol except that the bottom quarter of the ring was missing () - the words below and to the right of the circle bore the word 'Ceres' Name: Gard Marcus Title Below Name (Artifact Name): Gausapis Ministrulus Ministum

Virtus (virtue): Audacia

Directio (direction/area): Occidens

Number: XIII (upside down = IIIX)

"Er… Jess… this card… I can't understand it…what language is this even in?" Mark spluttered in confusion.

"Oh… sorry…" Jess apologized, "Right, this one is in Latin. This is because it's more professional."

"So this means 'The Amateur Bank Clerk'," Mark enquired, pointing to the words 'Gausapis Ministrulus Ministum' and faced the card towards Jess as she leaned in forwards to see.

It wasn't long before Jess replied, "Oh… that? That's what your artifact is called," Jess's concentration reverted to what she had found hilarious a moment ago, "Hold on! You're only worrying about the text on the card! Look at yourself on the card!"

"Hnh!?" Mark let out, taking another glance at the card. There he was, the freeze-frame of himself either leaping or running towards something to the original Mark's left: the Mark on the card appeared to be gritting its teeth. Its left arm out towards what would be a reader/viewer, the palm was wide open. In front of that palm was a golden handle, above which, chains connected the end of it with some sort of cream coloured rag that was above card-Mark's head. On the other side of the handle, there was a peculiar hand guard that looked like three connected bars; the side at the bottom bent in towards the handle at a right angle, paralleling it, and the side at the top bent in at forty five degrees angle approximately, straying away from the handle a little bit. The middle part of the hand guard that joined with the handle was long enough to make quite a gap between the handle and the sides of the hand guards. On the other side of the middle hand guard, a stone blade, the width of which matched the middle of the hand guard's length, protruded from it. The blade was shaped much like a buttering knife's blade, except that the end of it had a barb-like protrusion that would hook into the prey if the wielder pulled backwards on it.

"Wait! What is so funny about that?" Mark demanded.

Jess replied with a little bit of shock, "Can't you see it? The clothes that you're wearing on the card!"

"Eh!?" Mark grunted. He looked at the Mark on the card again, only to realize what it was wearing; with that his expression reverted back to when he first saw his botched card. Card-Mark seemed to be wearing what could be described as a burgundy 16th-17th century clothes; burgundy, puffy over-sleeves that were on each shoulder, burgundy knee length shorts that resembled the over-sleeves, tight, rosewood brown sleeves that triangled around the middle fingers, rosewood brown tights protruding from the shorts, carmine torso with a high collar, burgundy cape that flew backwards in the freeze-frame and crimson shoes that appeared to be decorated with wing-like protrusions. "What the hell!?" Mark yelled. With that, a near by roar shook their surroundings. Suddenly, the dragon came bursting through the isle of the supermarket.

Bowing her down, Jess sighed, "Jeez, now look at what you've done!" _what's worse, is that I haven't had time to explain to him what he has to do! Plus, I don't know the contract activation spell! _Jess worried. "Inter Bonum Et Malum, Nuetrum est Clavis: Saggitta Magicca, Serius Aquae! (Between Good and Evil, Neutrality/Nothing is [the] Key: Magic Arrows of Water!)" She incantated, sending three pulses of water at the dragon; it just simply tutted to evenly match Jess's spell with a fire ball. She ran, luring the beast toward the other side of the supermarket. _Right, now that Mark is safe, I can give him time, but I have to buy myself some time,_ Jess plotted. She turned left and out of the supermarket while sending water arrows at the dragon as followed and squinted on the occasional actually spells hitting their target; the dragon was knocking every single shelf at its sides. Once out of there, Jess turned around and jumped above the dragon using the water prison spell, but it failed as the dragon evaded the attack. The dragon was standing low as it knew from the crack that it had made on the ceiling above them moments before that the dragon itself was too big to fit in this part of the mall normally. Jess landed on the floor on three limbs, her wand arm behind her; this only flung the wand along the mall. The dragon swiped its tail around, forcing Jess to dodge backward. Jess quickly pressed a copy of Mark's probationary card and muttered, "Telepatio," and the she poured her thoughts into the card as the dragon started to turn around,_'Mark, if you can hear me, come out to the front of the bullring supermarket and say 'Ah-day-at (Adeat= come forth)' to your fullest concentration on the card and then-'_

'_Got it!' _She heard Mark's voice in her head, "Oi, you!" Mark yelled, "Yeah, you! You ugly reptile! Come 'n get me!" Rolling its eyes, the dragon turned around to face the boy. In Mark's hand, his card started to flash as he roared, "Adeat!" As he held the rag that was on the image on the card, Mark seemed to have lost the card. The dragon began to make noises that it hadn't done before; it was almost like the dragon was… "Hey! Why is it laughing!?" Mark enquired as he looked at the beast as it fell backwards, revealing Jess, whom was giggling; her eyes shut tight, "What!?" But Jess just simply pointed at him, "Hnh?" Then Mark realized what was funny, "Why am I wearing these clothes!?" He screamed, his face scrunched comically; he was wearing the attire from the card. Realizing that it was her chance, Jess opened her lavender eyes and narrowed them to highlight her seriousness, she ran to get her wand and as she ran back toward the hysteric beast incantated, "Inter Bonum et Malum, Nuetrum est Clavis: Aquaticus Carceris! (Between Good and Evil, Neither/Neutrality is [the] Key: Water Prison!)." The dragon was engulfed in a bubble filled with water before realizing its defeat.

"Jess!?" Jess heard a familiar voice cry, "Jess!?"; Jess turned around to find a ginger, short haired and brown eyed woman in a pink hoody, blue jeans and white sneakers ran towards her. Once near enough, the woman pounced on top of Jess to hug her, "Oh, Jess, thank god!"

_Are__ they lesbians? _Mark pondered, _huh? Where did that collar come from? _He wondered: the dragon now had a black collar that had a lock instead of a licence chip, _Is that supposed to be magic?_ He thought.

A shrill and cold voice came from behind him, "Miss Jessica Heavensinger!"; Mark spun around to see a woman dressed in white robes, with silver hair and a heavily wrinkled face. "I could have you expelled for that!"

"Hnh!?" Mark stuttered.


End file.
